


Of Mouse Hunting and Ice Cream Moods

by talonyth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, there is no other more fitting tag for this i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long-distance relationships suck but that makes the time spent together even more precious, especially when it's a Disneyland date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mouse Hunting and Ice Cream Moods

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to [citro](https://twitter.com/kotoriiyo) for reminding me of my burning love for one of the fluffiest and cutest ships i have ever come across r i p i'm also sorry for being so bad at writing dates but i hope you will still enjoy it!

Hinata checks the clock. Almost 10am. He is only 2 hours early. Could be worse considering he hasn’t slept the entire night just thinking about going out on a date with Suga. It’s not like this is the first time they have gone on a date but this one is special for various reasons. One of them being that this is their anniversary. 

Last year, on this very day, Hinata blurted out his confession so loudly the entire volleyball club, including Ukai and Takeda, might have heard it even though they had collectively gone home more than half an hour ago. It had only been a little awkward. A little _very_ awkward. Not just for him but for Suga as well. Or so he thought. In fact, Suga started laughing and couldn’t stop and while Hinata didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or hurt, he remembers standing there with a pounding heart while listening to Suga laughing his heart’s content out. He’d been even more nervous than before a full-fledged tournament game. At least he managed to suppress the urge of bringing his breakfast back to surface. Whew. 

The mildly to extremely uncomfortable situation found an end by the time Suga stopped laughing and smiled at him - reminding Hinata why he liked this exact person so so much - only to tell him that he would love to go out with him. It took Hinata at least a week to fully comprehend what Suga replied to him. 

Hinata still struggles understanding sometimes. Now that Suga has graduated and moved to Tokyo while he is still back home and in high school, Suga could have easily broken up with him. Looked for someone in Tokyo. Someone closer to him. Someone his age, maybe. It’s just two years, Hinata keeps telling himself this, but he still feels like he doesn’t suit Suga perfectly. Though he’d love to. He wants to. So, so badly. 

This is another reason why he looks forward to this date so much. He hasn’t seen Suga in over two months except for on Skype every now and then when he isn’t busy studying. It’s getting lonely like this but Hinata has sworn not to let himself feel down over something like this. He wonders if Suga sometimes feels lonely too, without him. 

As he thinks about it, his phone rings. He rustles through his pockets and pulls it out. A new message from Suga. Speak of the devil. 

_> >From: suga-san♥  
I got so excited to see you that I up and left almost two hours early. Can you believe me? I will wait for you at the entrance and check out what rides we could take later! (All of them!!!♥♥♥)_

He can’t remember when he started smiling, probably when he already read Suga’s name on his phone but the message is so much like him. At once, all of Hinata’s doubts are gone. This sounds like one of those lines from the dramas Suga and him watch while they talk on the phone in the evenings. Not that they particularly enjoy them, they always say, not like they ever cry at them, they say but in fact they might be more into them than they admit after they figured they have some very heated discussions about what will happen next. 

_> >To: suga-san♥  
too l8 im already there n checked things out. i wanna go n do all rollercoasters they sound so coOL!!! pls can we go? b4 i need to eat sth tho bc i was too excited 4 2day so i forgot to eat at hom♥_

They only talked yesterday on the phone. It’s not like he hasn’t heard anything from Suga for ages but he wants to talk to him right now. It’s not much longer, Hinata knows that but the more the prospect of seeing Suga approaches, the more he misses him. That’s so weird. His phone rings again, Suga has gotten so much faster at replying in the last year. 

_> >From: suga-san♥  
No way, you got ahead of me again! We always meet up earlier than we plan, have you noticed? Anyway, I am STARVING, we definitely need to eat something right as I arrive, I could eat Mickey Mouse entire. Do you think mouse tastes good?_

Hinata tries to keep quiet and holds in the laughter as he replies. 

_> >To: suga-san♥  
yea but its bc we don get the chance 2 c each other often so were always extra excited!!! dunno if mouse tastes good do u think mickey is there? can we take a photo w/ him? b4 u eat him tho bc natsu asked me 2 take a photo of mickey_

Natsu had been quite upset that she wasn’t allowed to tag along. She clinged to him so much the evening before, complaining about how she misses Suga just as much and wants to see him again. Mostly, she just wanted to see Mickey Mouse though. Another message, surprisingly not from Suga though. 

_> >From: kgym  
You in Tokyo already? There’s a new sports store opening there this weekend and they have those brand new limited shoes I was talking about the other day. Can you check back for me? And greet Sugawara-san from me. _

Hinata’s heart goes a beat faster. There are two things that manage that: Suga and anything related to volleyball. This is definitely the latter and he knows Kageyama is just as excited as him. Those shoes looked super cool, he remembers seeing them in a magazine Kageyama had brought along when he slept over. Suga will probably tag along if he asks him to. It could be another shopping trip. Another date. Now his heart skipped a beat and it feels a lot like a combination of both Suga and volleyball related things. 

_> >To: kgym  
ill look for them n get u a pair but only if i have nuf ¥¥¥ 2 get 2 pairs else ull lose kgym-kun_

Kageyama’s reply comes fast. 

_> >From: kgym  
You’re the loser. _

Hinata grins as he replies. He can imagine how Kageyama says that. Pouty and scary face but without any ill meaning. He never thought he’d get along well with Kageyama. Never thought he’d play on a proper court with a proper team. Never thought he’d fall for someone such as Suga - and have it reciprocated. He feels bubbly at the thought of all of that as he types in his reply. 

_> >To: kgym  
no jk ill get u a pair but promise ull go n c natsu im sure shell be happy. ill tell mum to make pork curry 4 u_

Again, the reply comes as fast as always. 

_> >From: kgym  
Okay. My mum was going to send me over to yours anyway. She made some of her apple pie and wanted me to bring it over. Told her you weren’t there but then I’ll bring some to Natsu and your parents. Can’t wait for that curry, your mum’s pork curry is the best. Don’t forget the shoes._

Kageyama’s mum made apple pie. Now of all weekends. Her apple pie is legendary. He wishes he could have brought Suga some of it. A message from Suga comes in, so short that he doesn’t even have to open it. 

_Look up._

Instinctively, Hinata looks up from his phone as the message pops up - and meets Suga’s eyes, all lightened up by the smile covering his entire face. His body has never moved faster on its own as he takes a small leap, slinging his arms around Suga’s neck and squeezing him tightly. He buries his face into the fabric of Suga’s shirt and is met with a very familiar giggling.

“Good thing I was ready or else we would have been horizontal on the floor now!” Suga says, arms wrapping around Hinata and nuzzling his hair with his nose. 

“Like last time I glomped you at the train station and you ended up almost passing out from hitting your head on the asphalt.” Hinata reckons it’s not a very nice memory but it was the first thing that came to his mind and judging from Suga’s snickering, he has taken it quite easy. Not entirely unexpected but as he looks up to Suga, bouncing up and down from excitement to see him again, he is met with another smile as they rub their noses against each other. Apparently eskimos kiss like this, or so Suga has told him before. 

“I had the bump on the back of my head a month later. It was a pain to lay on my back, I tell you. But it’s good this hasn’t happened again. And it’s good to see you. ...Did you have your hair cut?” Suga runs his fingers through Hinata’s hair as he eyes him curiously and earns a proud grin.

“Yup! It’s not really different from usually though, I didn’t think you would notice.”

Suga chuckles and ruffles Hinata’s hair before letting go of him entirely. “Never underestimate my observing skills. It’s not like I was a setter for nothing. Plus, whenever you had your hair cut, it would look fluffier and fresher. Like now. That’s why I knew.”

Their conversation is being interrupted by the loud growling of what Hinata considers to be his stomach - only to see Suga blushing but grinning mischievously. “Seems like my stomach remembers the date with a certain popular mouse. What do you say? We hunt Mickey down for that photo and a mouse barbecue afterwards?”

It’s always like this when Hinata is with Suga. It’s fun. No matter what they do. They could just be staring at the sky and it would still be one of the nicest things Hinata could do. Simply sitting next to him is one of the biggest pleasures Hinata has ever had. He can never stop smiling once he is around Suga and while he loves that feeling, his cheeks always feel a bit sore after a weekend over at Suga’s. It’s worth every second of it. 

Eventually, at the end of the day, they never did find Mickey Mouse - neither to take a photo of him nor to cook him but it was still a day filled with happiness. Surely one Hinata will remember after they tried out the rollercoasters he wanted - except he didn’t want to listen to Suga telling him it was a bad idea to do so right after eating. 

They spent some time sitting on a bench for Hinata to recover who swore to never ever ride a rollercoaster again. He forgot about that an hour and a new shirt with a Mickey Mouse print later - matching Suga’s new Minnie Mouse shirt and ears perfectly - as he boarded the next rollercoaster, this time with no incidents but a silly photo in which not even Suga looks as pretty as he usually does. 

Of course, this was not enough of a souvenir photo for them so they hunted down one of the photographers running around and forced him to take some photos they could actually take home - fully equipped with ears and sunglasses and matching shirts. They couldn’t decide whether they wanted the ‘Hinata, let me carry you as the buff Minnie Mouse I am’ photo in which Suga decided to pick Hinata up princess style or the ‘Let’s do the hearty thing’ photo joining their hands together to form a heart, winking at the camera.

Hinata stares at both photos as he chews on the straw of his drink. They ended up going for both photos but took so long to decide that Suga’s ice cream hunger kicked in so they went to the nearest café to keep Suga from accidentally murdering someone over his ice cream lust. ‘Once I set my goal on getting ice cream, I can get pretty nasty,’ he once said and Hinata found out in the first two months they had been together that he wasn’t kidding. Suga’d been so grumpy that day because his favourite ice cream was sold out that he punched Daichi’s arm so hard it left a bruise for an entire week. He did apologize to Daichi but Hinata remembers his former captain warning him of one of those wicked moods Suga could get.

“This one is so cute, I like it so much,” Hinata says without thinking and points at the hearthands photo. On both photos they look happy but on this one especially. He gets a mild smile back as a reply and realizes belatedly that Suga must be impatient. The sundae they asked for hasn’t come yet and Suga is obviously fidgeting, trying not to let the bad mood come up. Even if it would though, it wouldn’t ruin anything, Hinata thinks. This is one of Suga’s quirks and he is fond of it. He is fond of Suga in whatever he does. 

“You are unexpectedly light, Hinata,” Suga mumbles as he looks at the other photo they had taken. Apparently trying to distract himself. Probably. He taps his finger on the table in the rhythm of the song playing in the café and Hinata catches himself staring at Suga for a second. Just a second, he swears, it’s all it takes him to make his feelings bubble up and almost burst out again like his heart almost always does when he thinks of Suga. Before it happens, the waiter stops at their table and brings them the largest bowl of ice cream Hinata has ever seen. His eyes lighten up along with Suga’s. 

“This is huge…”

“Here’s the Moonlight Express Deluxe for Two, I hope you’ll enjoy it,” the waiter says as he slides the sundae on the table and Hinata isn’t quite as sure where to start or where to even look. There are at least 8 scoops of ice cream covered by a huge mountain of cream and three different toppings, including chocolate sauce, caramel sauce and probably strawberry sauce. All of this on top of a pile of different fruits from exotic to not so exotic and if that wasn’t enough, it was all perfected by various types of sprinkles from colourful to simple chocolate. 

“This is…” Hinata starts and doesn’t even expect Suga to complete his sentence because he has no idea what he wanted to say himself but Suga finds a way to finish it. 

“...the best thing I have ever seen and exactly what I needed right now.” The awe is stuck on both their faces as they start to eat, one from one side, the other from the other. It doesn’t get less, or so it feels but what upsets Hinata is that he doesn’t spot any strawberry ice cream on his half. His favourite flavour, of all things. 

“What’s wrong, Hinata?” Suga looks at him, puzzled.

“Huh? What? Oh, nothing much,” he takes a spoonful of cream with caramel sauce and sighs, “I just didn’t get any strawberry ice cream even though it’s my favourite. It’s still really delicious though!”

There is barely a sound Hinata enjoys hearing more than Suga’s giggle - aside from the sound of Suga’s voice and a successful spike hitting the opponent’s floor along with some of his favourite songs. “I can give you mine,” he says and waves his spoon slightly as he keeps on snickering. 

Not as unexpected for Suga apparently, Hinata dives over the table, mouth open and snatches the bit of strawberry ice cream Suga had on his spoon. There it is, the prize for the effort made - except Suga looks somewhat displeased. Melancholic, almost.

“And here I thought I could feed you,” he sighs, scratching a bit of cream off a strawberry and shoving it into his mouth. He is good at pretending to be angry. Or disappointed. It’s scary. 

Hinata opens his mouth and blinks, signalling Suga to give him some more of that ice cream. He is not going to say no, neither to strawberry ice cream nor to being fed by Suga. He never thought strawberry ice cream could taste any better but Hinata is proven wrong when he eats it off Suga’s spoon instead of his own. Suga who has far more fun doing this than he probably should have, snickering away. 

Half an hour and some embarrassing photos of Hinata getting ice cream all over his face later, they decide to go back to Suga’s small apartment. Hinata is familiar with it as he enters the small room after another hour of sitting in a train, huddled closely to Suga’s side and maybe very discreetly holding hands with him. 

“Make yourself at home,” Suga says as he drops the bags at his bedroom’s door, tiptoeing into the kitchen, less to be quiet and more because he is running around barefooted and the floor is ice, even in the hottest summer. Very convenient for Hinata who lies down onto the cold floor and enjoys every second of goosebumps running down his back. It’s far too hot outside. 

“You’ll catch a cold like this, Hinata.” He catches Suga running past him and putting something to drink on the table at Hinata’s feet (somewhere, he doesn’t want to try finding it by kicking) before he bows over the boy and looks at him with his eyebrows furrowed. “Come on, get up there.”

“...But it’s cold and outside it’s hot and we’ve been running around the whole day,” Hinata whines and the only thing coming back is a sigh. 

“You don’t leave me a choice, then. I didn’t want for it to come this far,” and there goes Suga’s dramatic speech again, Hinata puzzled as to what he means until Suga kneels down next to him and places his hands on Hinata’s sides calmly. 

He… doesn’t plan on picking him up… right?

Right, because what Suga does do is moving suddenly and tickling Hinata who jolts and tries to keep Suga away. It’s fairly hard to do so when all you can do is laugh the air out of your lungs entirely so that your body is reluctant to even move except for rolling around to keep certain _extremely_ ticklish parts safe. 

“Now, will you get up from the floor?” Suga grins triumphantly as he systematically puts on more weight on Hinata so he won’t be able to slip out of his grip while he keeps on tickling his sides. 

“Pl-- Sto--- Suga-san please!” Hinata’s stomach hurts from laughing as much, his hands buried under himself because obviously Suga has had a plan before starting this. Damn. He can’t move at all whereas Suga seems to have changed objectives. His hands are still, Hinata breathing in for a second before the other closes in, takes a deep breath and blows a raspberry right on Hinata’s neck who yelps and convulses so suddenly that he lets out a pained sigh to which Suga lets go of him immediately. 

“Oh no, did I… did it hurt? I’m sorry Hin---” Suga doesn’t get to finish as Hinata jumps up and gets his revenge on Suga. Twice as hard. It did hurt, he probably pulled a muscle when he jolted abruptly but he saw his chance and grabbed it. He only curses himself about 10 minutes later as they stop because both of them started wheezing ridiculously much for doing sports in their free time. 

In the end, Hinata hasn’t gotten up from the floor. Rather, Suga has decided to keep him company despite complaining about how being sweaty and feeling hot doesn’t go well with the cold floor at all but made no move to prove his point. Instead he is sprawled out next to Hinata on his back and occasionally lets out a giggle. 

“You tricked me.”

“A little. My neck does hurt. But I’m not just giving up on a fight.”

“Brave Warrior Hinata Shouyou has fought valiantly against the Merciless King of Tickles Sugawara Koushi, his victory to be remembered by all those who have witnessed.” Suga’s voice has so many layers, from overly dramatic to quiet and soothing. 

“No one witnessed this, Su--- hey, that’s not fair!” Hinata pouts and once more figures that the person he loves is mostly very kind and gentle but he can be a devil. Sometimes. Not often. At least not so far.

The room is filled with Suga’s laughter followed by him shuffling closer to Hinata and apologizing, nose rubbing against Hinata’s cheek and a small kiss pressed onto it. It feels so warm. “I’m happy you are here.”

Hinata turns his head to look at Suga, and there it is again, that smile he always, always has on his face and it is so tender and fond that Hinata feels like his heart could pop out of his chest any second. “I really, really like you,” he whispers, more because his voice is gone along with his breath. 

“So do I,” Suga chuckles as he bops Hinata’s nose with his, peppering kisses all over Hinata’s face. Hinata still believes it to be a dream sometimes. Holding hands and kissing and going out on silly dates or sometimes just sitting at home, not crying at dramas at all, all together with the person he loves the most. But it isn’t a dream and he’s never been happier about not sleeping than now.


End file.
